Nothing Lasts Forever
by SouthernCharmer
Summary: When my sister and I fled from Texas to Forks Wa the last thing I expected was to find a 'dream man' in the Native American reservations called La Push and I sure wasn't expecting to get sucked into some messed up world of Spirit Warriors and the 'Cold Ones' I had enough evil in my life with out adding that to the mix.Hi my name is Quincy. Follow my story... if you dare
1. Settiling in

**Author's Note: **

**Ok so here's an idea I had for a new story. I'm still working on my other story as well but I wanted to do something different. This is set 4 years after Breaking Dawn. Jacob did not imprint on Reneesme. This story is for mature audiances only due to some of the content in later chapters. Also there be me another story that goes along with this one not quiet sure yet :) I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Looking out at the night sky I sighed picking at some imaginary dust mite on my overly sized sweater. This was going to be an adjustment, I was not use to the dreary weather that I found in Forks Washington. No I was use to sunshine and warm weather that I grew up in being from Texas and all. I was from a small farming community in a tiny God forsaken town that no one wanted to call 'home.' My family was big but was the farthest thing from the happy families you see on tv. My older sister Karen was my mother figure while my real mother was too busy screwing guys in the back of our small 2 bedroom hut. My sperm donor stayed around yes, but he was far from a father. The only thing he did was worry about where he was going to get his next fix. Out of our messed up family my sister and myself were the only ones to escape 'the curse' as we named it. My 3 brothers became drug addicts when I was still in grade school and they were in junior high and high school. Tyler the eldest went for heroine, Alex the second oldest went after crystal meth and Ryan choose pot and meth. Ryan use to be my protector so to speak from my father when he went on his rampages I soon realized I had lost my precious Ryan to the drugs we had both hated most. Karen was older than Ryan by a year and younger than Tyler and Alex. She moved out of the hut and into her boyfriend's tralier down the road from us when she graduated high school.

The night I graduated high school was the night everything changed. I had just came home from a party of course there were drugs and drinking and sex hence why I was home at 11 and not a minute later. Walking into the dingy hut like house that was suppose to be my home I instantly had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The house was quiet. Eerily quiet. I cautiously walked along the hallway toward the back room the 'gathering room' as I had called it then. Opening the door I found a scene that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I quickly shut the door and ran out of my house only stopping at the neighbor's home to call 911 and my sister. Karen showed up before the cops did that night which I was thankful for. After the circus was over I noticed the tale tale signs of bruising on my sister's cheek and the small circular bruises on her neck. It was that night we decided to leave that hell hole and never look back.

Some can call it cowardly but we call it survival instinct. That night something happened to my family in that house I was unsure of what it was but it wasn't good. The cops and the small town coroner chopped it up to overdoses but I had felt like there was someone else in that house with me. Someone deadly, someone I didn't want to meet. My sister's fiancee Martin was after us he would never 'let go of what was his.' Karen and I never stayed in one town for too long too afraid Martin would show up at any time. Leaving the sunny beaches of California Karen picked the small town of Forks Washington she said Martin wouldn't think to look for us in a little town like this. Hell this is the last place I thought we would end up. This town was smaller than the one in Texas, the people were odd. They looked at us like we didn't belong hell I agreed. We didn't. But I would do whatever it took to protect my sister if that meant moving to Alaska or some barely there town in Washington so be it. Karen was the only family I had left, yea we had our ups and downs but she was really the only person besides Ryan who had every been there for me. She was my mother figure even though she was only 5 years older than me, Karen was always my rock now it was my turn to be her's.

In the few short weeks we had been in Forks Karen found a small home on the outskirts of town close to an Indian reservation call La Brush or Push or something like that. It wasn't huge or magnificent but I liked it. It was quaint and cozy something completely different than I was use to. It was a small two story home set back off the main road close to the woods. The exterior was painted white with the paint chips falling off but the thing I loved the most was the small porch with the porch swing. Something about it just screamed homey to me. Inside the kitchen and living room was small but cozy, the bed rooms were a good size for the home. The bathroom was small but we could manage. I had to admit, I loved the house. Every night I would sneak out of the house and walk into the woods finding that abandoned fallen tree beside a huge creek bank it sounds crazy but out here in the woods I felt safe like nothing could harm me which I knew was a lie hell there could be bears, deer, even wolves out here but I didn't care. I enjoyed the peace and quiet the forest offered to me.

So here I was sitting on my fallen tree relaxing back against the hard bark when I heard the unmistakable sound of a low throaty growl. I went still hoping whatever it was would go away I tried to slow down my heart as it threatened to beat out of my chest. Freaking out would get me no where. Looking over across the creek my heart stopped when I noticed two huge ass wolves staring at me. Apparently the saying 'everything's bigger in Texas' didn't apply to the wild life in Washington. I sat there staring at the wolves watching them watching me one of them started to step closer to me until the other one turned around and walked off the one left behind stared at me for a minute longer before it turned and followed the other one. I sat still for a few minutes before I decided to get up and make my way back to the house.

When I entered through the back door Karen was sitting at the table looking at me. "Where have you been?" And straight into mother mood we go. I sighed kicking off my shoes.

"I was outside Kar I just needed some air." Karen sighed pushing a hand through her dark brown hair. Karen was always the beauty model. Taller than me she stood at 5'7 with a curvy figure and emerald green eyes. She was the girl all the guys were after while I was just the plain Jane sister. I was 5'5 with the same brown hair as my sister expect where hers went down to her lower back mine stopped at my shoulders. Her eyes were green mine were a deep sad blue.

"Quincy I don't want you running off and getting hurt. There are wild animals out there that wont think twice about eating your ass." I smirked if she only knew…

"Ok Kar, I promise to be careful 'k? I'd be lying if I said I wont go out during the night again so I'll just promise to be careful." Karen nodded knowing that was all I was going to give up.

"Ok. I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning." Karen worked at the police office in Forks as the receptionist. I nodded heading toward the stairs before stopping to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night sissy." I whispered before running up the stairs and into my room. It was time we get our lives straightened out. I wanted a normal life. I wanted a life where there was no drugs, no beatings, no angry sex addicted people… most of all I just wanted to be a normal happy adult. I smiled as I thought of the wolves in the woods before falling asleep hearing a howl in the distance.

The next morning I woke up to find Karen had already left leaving a note saying it would be late when she got home. Deciding it was time I helped with the bills I walked back upstairs to get dressed. I was going to find a job today.

Karen had taken the small beat up old Subaru to work so I was using a bicycle as my mood of transportation today. Deciding to head toward the reservation first. I figured they might have something I could do… if not I could always just go back to Forks. Peddling into the small town I came to a stop in front of what looked to be a general store type deal. Putting my kick stand down I walked up the stairs of the store before straightening out my shirt. Taking a deep breath I walked inside an older woman looked up from her place at the cashier she gave me a warm smile.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" I returned her smile before licking my lips nervously.

"Hello, my name is Quincy. I know this is going to sound weird but I was wondering if you had any job openings? I just moved to Forks and I'm looking for employment." The woman smiled before she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry sweetie, go across the road to the little dinner and ask for Sue. She was just saying they needed some help when she was in here earlier." I smiled at the native woman.

"Thank you so much ma'am." I said before heading across the street to the small dinner as I opened the door a bell jingled overhead.

"Hi there little one, only one?" A lady asked coming from the back I smiled tugging at the sleeves of my sweater.

"No ma'am I was looking for a Mrs Sue?" The woman arched a brow.

"Well you've found her sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"The lady at the store across the street said you might be in need of some help… My name is Quincy I was wondering if you had any job openings?" The woman looked me over before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Have you ever worked at a diner before little one?"

"Yes ma'am. I can work the front and a grill. I was trained on both." Sue smiled.

"Your hired. I need some help on the front end. When can you start?"

I smiled. "Now if you need." Sue chuckled softly.

"Now sounds perfect. Here's an apron." Sue said grabbing an apron and an order pad.

"Lunch rush will be here soon." Sue said before giving me a quick tour of the small diner. I was introduced to two guys named Brady and Seth. They were freaking huge over 6' easily with broad shoulders and muscles out the butt. Yes, they were attractive but I wasn't looking for anything right now. I didn't have time for that.

Sue wasn't lying, lunch rush was here full blast. It was fast and chaotic but I enjoyed it. I was smiling taking an older man's order. He was sweet reminding me of a fatherly figure you wouldn't even notice the wheelchair until you looked down.

We were talking about his upcoming fishing trip when the door bell jingled warning us of another customer. Looking at the door my breath stopped when I noticed a man who literally looked like he stepped out of a magazine. He was at least 6'6 pure muscle and a smile to kill for. I looked back to the table as Mr. Black smiled at the man.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Jacob come here." Jacob must be the native Adonis. I licked my lips looking down at my order pad as Jacob made his way over taking a seat across from the man in the wheel chair.

"I just want 6 double cheese burgers all the way and a order of French fries." The man named Jacob said I nodded scribbling it down before turning and walking to give the order to Seth who smiled at me. Damn that guy was overly happy I couldn't help but smile back at him. Taking the order back to the table where Mr. Black and Jacob were I sat Mr. Black's burger down he smiled at me before I placed 3 of Jacob's burgers in front of him. "I'll be back in a moment." I said only hearing a grunt in return I walked back picking up the other burgers taking a deep breath. Man Native Adonis is rude as hell. I turned to head back to the table placing the other burgers in front of him.

"Thank you Miss Quincy." I smiled at Mr. Black.

"Your welcome Mr. Black. If ya'll need anything don't hesitated to let me know." Jacob just picked up a burger stuffing it in his mouth. Mr. Black rolled his eyes as I turned to walk away.

Hopefully everyone wasn't as rude as this Jacob character… he sat there eating his burgers as I continued to refill his glass of water he never would look at me or acknowledge me he would place the glass at the end of the table and i would come over to fill it up. I continued to make my rounds around the tables taking orders and refilling glasses while I made conversations and earned my tips.

I could easily get use to this little routine. I felt eyes on me but I just brushed it off as being the only Caucasian in this diner... If I knew then what I know now about my trip to La Push and my job at the diner I might of thought twice about taking that job... but then again I know in my heart I would never regret my time in La Push, the friends I was going to make and the life changing events that were soon going to take place.


	2. When Life gives you Lemons

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback/comments/questions I love hearing for you guys! **

**Happy readings.  
**

* * *

**S**itting at home that night I replied the days events over in my head sighing as I curled up closer to myself from my spot on the porch swing. It was cold and raining but I wasn't ready to go inside not just yet. Leaning my head back against the porch swing I closed my eyes not thinking someone was walking up to my house I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard someone calling my name.

"Quincy." I jumped looking at Seth as he gave me a small sheepish smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you left this at the diner." I looked at the hand he had out holding my jacket I gave him a small smile as I reached out taking the jacket from him.

"Thanks, I'd forget my head if it was attached to my shoulders." I said causing Seth to laugh. He was so much happier than the people I was use to. It was nice. I'd ask how he found my house but let's face it Forks isn't that big and considering I rode my bike to work I don't live that far away. "You didn't come all the way up here just to bring me my jacket back did you?" I asked arching a brow Seth just smiled nodding.

"I work tomorrow."

"I know but it's suppose to be cold in the morning, do you not have a car?" Seth asked leaning against the side railing.

"Yea, but my sister uses it to get to work. I don't mind the bike ride."

"I can come pick you up." Seth said looking at me I just shrugged.

"Honestly I really don't mind riding my bike."

"Quincy its going to be cold in the morning you'll be a Quincy-Pop by the time you get to work. Please just let me do something nice." He said giving me a damn good set of puppy dog eyes I sighed. Damn he was good.

"Alright, I'll let you drive me to work tomorrow. Happy now?" The smile Seth gave me to proved he was over the moon.

"Yes ma'am I am." I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt of a southern drawl.

Just then I heard our beat up Subaru come to a stop in front of the house as Karen jumped out slamming the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Karen wasn't one for formalities. Seth looked at Karen seeming un-phased by her rudeness.

"Seth Clearwater ma'am. I was just returning Quincy's coat." Karen looked at me arching a brow as I held up my jacket. "I went to the reservation and found a job at the diner sis, I left me coat and Seth was only bringing it back." Karen stood there looking at Seth for a moment before nodding.

"Fine but no funny business bud, I own a shot gun and I know how to put a bullet in your ass." Seth chuckled softly as we watched my sister stomp up the steps and into the house leaving the door open.

"Sorry about that. She's a little overprotective." I said looking through the door to where Karen stood leaning against the kitchen counter watching us. Seth just smiled.

"No worries Q I have a sister its easy to be overprotective." If he only knew… "I'll be here at 6:30. Ms Sue doesn't like us to be late."

I only nodded in response standing up as I grabbed my jacket. "See you then."

I said walking into the house shutting the door as Seth jumped off the porch with grace I didn't expect a 6' something man to have. As soon as the door shut Karen made her way over to me arching that brow of hers.

"Who was that Quincy?" I sighed.

"I think we just had this discussion sister dear. He's a guy that works at the dinner. He's coming to pick me up tomorrow so I don't have to ride my bike in the cold. Nothing more nothing less." I said looking at Karen she took a second to look at me before she nodded.

"Ok sis, just be careful alright? I know how charming a guy can be then he'll turn around and knock the taste out of your mouth in a heart beat." I nodded knowing she was referring to Martin.

"I know sissy, trust me I'm not looking for a relationship or a fuck buddy. I don't need a man complicating things any more than they already are." I said laying my jacket over the back of the couch. My sister sighed slumping back against the counter.

"We sure have a fucked up life don't we little bit?" I smiled at my old nick name.

"Yes, we do. But we have each other and we're safe that's all that matters Kare-bear." I said with a smile as Karen reached out to give me a hug. This made everything worth it. My sister's happiness and knowing that we felt safe… that's what it was about.

* * *

**T**he next morning I was sitting on the couch after making sure Karen was up when I heard a soft knock at the door moving to open the door I smiled at Seth as he gave me a little wave.

"Mornin' sunshine. Ready for work?" I nodded.

"Bye Kar have a good day at work!" I yelled over my shoulder as I heard the shower turn on. "Ready when you are bud." I said stepping outside pulling the door too trying it making sure it was locked before I snuggled more into my jacket. In all honesty I was thankful Seth offered me a ride it was freaking freezing out.

"Come on let's get goin." Seth said placing a hand on the small of my back as he led me down the stairs and toward the old truck before helping me in.

"Told ya it was going to be cold this morning." Seth said with a smirk as I warmed my hands on the heat vents. I looked at Seth sticking my tounge out at him.

"Can it Squirt." Seth let out a throaty laugh.

"I'm close to a foot taller than you and you want to _me _call the squirt?" Seth said trying to sound offended but that boyish smile gave him away.

"Your point?"

"Your something else Miss Q." Seth said as we neared the dinner. I just smiled, it was nice to have someone other than my sister to interact with. I know its silly but the oversized kid sitting next to me head banging to "Don't touch the JukeBox" made me feel at ease.

Pulling into 'his' spot Seth put the truck in park as I undid my seatbelt before opening my door and jumping out instantly pulling my jacket closer to my body as I headed for the dinner. Seth walked behind me seeming to radiate heat as he moved a little closer to me.

Walking into the dinner Seth called out letting Sue know we were here as I moved to get front line going putting on coffee and working on the tea my jacket still in place. The dinner didn't open for a good 30 minutes when I heard the door open.

"I'm sorry we're-"

"I know" a voice snapped in my direction. "I'm looking for Seth." I turned to find the same Native Adonis from yesterday standing in the middle of the diner.

"Who the hell peed in your cheerios?" I asked arching a brow at the man named Jacob. He started to turn to look at me when Seth came walking through the door blocking me from Jacob's view.

"What do you need Jake?" Seth asked as I continues to stock the napkins humming softly to myself just cause grouch pants was in a pissy mood didn't mean I had to let it effect my day.

"I need to speak to you _alone_." Jacob said stressing the word 'alone' taking the hint I walked back to the grill area.

"Good morning Miss Sue, I'm gonna cut up some lemons 'k?" I more or less said as I walked into the walk in fridge looking for the lemons. "If I was a lemon where would I be?" Looking at all the produce in the fridge I sighed before finally spotting the lemons… on the top shelf. After 15 minutes of searching of course they have to be on the top freaking shelf…

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered as I started to climb the shelf racks about the time I grabbed onto the lemons the door opened.

"What the hell-" the sudden sound of a voice spooked me causing me to lose my standing on the shelf lemons went flying everywhere and I started to fall backwards bracing for impact instead of the hard floor that I knew I was going to hit I found myself wrapped in a set of steel arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" I heard the same angry voice from earlier ask I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I was trying to cut some fucking lemons what did it look like?" I asked more than a little embarrassed as she went to pickup the now badly bruised lemons. I heard Jacob chuckle as he watched me.

"It looked like you were practicing to be a monkey for the circus."

"Ha ha ha you're a comedian." I said turning to come face to chest with Jacob. I sighed. "Excuse me, your kind of blocking the exit." I heard a sound that resembled a laugh escape Jacob as I moved to walk around him.

"My apologizes Miss." Jacob said clearly being over dramatic as he moved out of my way.

"Ass wipe." I said under my breath as I exited the walk in I could of swore I heard a growl rumble in his chest as I walked by.

During breakfast Mr. Black showed up once again taking the same table he had yesterday he smiled up at me as I walked over to the table.

"Good morning Mr. Black." I said with a smile which he easily returned.

"Good morning Quincy and please, call me Billy."

"Good morning Billy."

"Much better." I said handing him a menu Billy only smiled raising a hand.

"I come here every morning sweetie I know exactly what I want." He was there yesterday at lunch and here this morning did his wife not cook? Or maybe he didn't have a wife? Shut up Q and take the man's order. I mentally fussed at myself as I looked at Billy.

"What can I get ya this morning Billy?" I asked as he started listing his breakfast order. I couldn't help but smile as I turned around heading to the pack to put the order in. Looking at the grill I saw Jacob talking to Brady as he turned to look at me I quickly looked down at the paper before placing it up for Seth to see before turning to get the coffee Billy wanted I made my way back to Billy's table secretly cussing myself as I went.

This was going to be a very long day… and boy was I right. The diner was so much busier than it was yesterday. I found myself running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Soon it was dinner time and I was getting tired. Hearing the door jingle I sighed softly before pasting a smile on my face as I turned sitting the family with three small children at a table before turning to find another 6' plus man at a table of his own. The man looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off as he sat down picking up the menu. I turned heading back to the small family the mother saw me and smiled.

"Would ya'll like some coloring books and crayons?" The mother quickly nodding smiling I turned walking behind the counter picking up two books and some crayons as I walked back to the table setting them down in front of the kids. 'Thank you' the father mouthed I just smiled mouthing 'your welcome' before I walked over to Mr. Grouch Ass.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked looking at the man who was trying to catch the menu on fire with the look in his eyes, he stared up at me before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Sue cant ever keep fucking help around this place." He said annoyance in his voice I arched a brow.

"Sir I would appreciate it if you would watch your language there are children and ladies present." Of course I cussed just about as bad as anyone out there but he didn't need to know that. The man arched a brow.

"What did you just say?" The man asked glaring up at me, well in reality he was looking at me even though he was sitting down he didn't have to look up to look me in the eyes.

"I said to watch your language you are in a family restaurant. Now may I take your drink order sir?" The man seemed to growl, what the fuck was with all the growling? I mean seriously You Are Not a Flippin' Animal! As if hearing something the man seemed to calm down as he muttered. "Coke."

I walked off getting his Coke I started to walk back to his table when disaster hit. One of the kids came running in front of me as I tried to dodge the kid I tripped sending the glass of Coke all over the angry Native sitting at the table he started to shake all over standing up he turned the table over.

"Son of a fucking-" He was cut off as Jacob and Seth came rushing out of the back Jacob grabbed the angry man he looked at me the same time I looked up at him and that's when it happened. My breath caught in my throat as my world stopped. I sat there on the floor looking up into his dark brown eyes not noticing the vibrating man in Jacob's grasp that was until Seth broke our trance.

"Jacob! Move!" Seth said like that Jacob snapped out of the trance as he pulled the man out the door and into the woods behind the diner. I sat there dumbfounded as Sue came rushing up front.

"Quincy honey are you ok?" She asked helping me up as the mother of the children stood up.

"I am so sorry miss…" I just waved my hand at the woman.

"Don't worry ma'am it's alright." I looked at Sue who had a small smile one her lips.

"I am so so sorry Miss Sue I didn't mean to spill-" Sue interrupted me as she placed a hand over my mouth.

"Hush little one, don't worry. Accidents happen."

I wasn't sure what the hell had just happened….

* * *

**Welp... it happened :D Jacob just imprinted on Miss. Quincy. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Painfully Clear

**Here's chapter 3 thank you so much to reamane21, lee 1280 and rahsheedah2907 for commenting! **

**Happy readings :) If ya'll want a chapter from Jacob's POV on things let me know.**

* * *

**I** didn't see Jacob, Seth, or the other 'angry native' before it was closing time. As I finished pouring out the dirty mop water I reached behind me untying my apron as I walked to the front. Sue had left to go home early she had looked tired, she needed some rest. Laying the apron with my jacket and order pad I took another look around the diner making sure everything looked perfect before I pulled my jacket on.

"Hey, Brady I'm leaving now." I said pulling my hair out of its hairbow letting my hair fall down a little ways past my shoulder.

"Ok…wait didn't Seth bring you today?" I heard him call over the clatter of pots and pans as he was washing them. I just smiled.

"Yea, but he got a little side tracked…" I rolled my eyes thinking about my earlier encounter with that man.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll take you home Q." It was nice how I felt like I just fit like a puzzle piece with these people. My thoughts went back to Jacob that look on his face when our eyes first met was there was something in his eyes that took my breath away. It looked like he was looking at the most precious sight before him…but that couldn't be hell it was only me after all. The thought of Jacob made my breath catch. He was close to 6'6", broad shoulders, amazing brown eyes and muscles that any male model would kill for and I well hell I was just a plane Jane girl next girl kinda person who wouldn't turn anyone's head let alone someone like Jacob. I sighed softly sitting on a stool as I picked at a fuzz ball on my jacket sleeve. I was sitting there in my own little world when the door jingle sounded I turned to find the same angry man from earlier he looked at me and growled slightly yes I did say growled. I just looked at the man, I was use to pissed off men I had grew up with three.

As the man started to walk closer to me Jacob stepped forward blocking me from the man's sight. "Back down Paul." The man named Paul growled again which Jacob easily returned his growl soundly more intimidating than Paul's. I eased off the stool picking up my purse and keys. This was starting to get a little too weird for me.

"Hey Brady, I'm out. I'll text you when I get home." I heard Jacob growl once again. What the hell.

"You can't just walk home Quincy, its dark."

I rolled my eyes walking past Jacob and the man named Paul. "I'll be fine Brady, I'm a big girl."

"I'll take you home." Jacob said catching a hold of my elbow I looked up at him he gave me a soft smile. A true smile my breath caught. Damn that smile could melt an iceberg.

"I-I'll be ok… really." I said softly my heart rate accelerating.

"Please let me take you home Quincy, it's dark out and we live in a wooded area." Well obviously, I remembered the two almost horse sized wolves from a few nights back. I looked up at Jacob his eyes seemed to be pleading with me to say yes. I just nodded.

"Alright. Fine, whatever." I said praying my sister wasn't home. I could just see how that would go over. Jacob gave me an easy smile before he ushered me out of the diner.

"He has a temper. He never should of pulled that shit." Jacob said his voice getting darker as anger passed over his face I nervously licked my lips. Jacob was a huge man not one I would want to piss off in the small confines of a vehicle. As if sensing my uneasiness Jacob placed a hand on the small of my back. "Come on my truck is right over here." Jacob said steering me toward the old beat up pick up truck. It was an older model but you could tell it well maintained.

"I don't live that far from here maybe 10 minutes I can just walk, really it's no problem." I tried again but Jacob shook his head no.

"No Quincy. I'm taking you home." The authority in his tone make me take a look at him I found myself nodding wondering what the fuck just happened.

"Suit yourself." I said pulling open the truck door and climbing inside. I knew I was going to save up for a vehicle and get ASAP. I heard the door click in place as Jacob shut it before heading to the driver's side opening the door and climbing in as I clicked my seat belt into place.

The ride home was tense and a little awkward to say the least. I sat there looking out the window the run down little road coming up.

"Turn right." I said softly pulling at the sleeve of my jacket.

"I know. Seth told me where you lived." Jacob said his voice a little strained as he spoke about Seth I brushed off the feeling that maybe Jacob was jealous? No that's not it. Jacob wouldn't be jealous of Seth especially Seth around me. That was a funny thought.

I sighed running a hand through my hair as I wiggeled in the seat trying to make myself comfortable. Jacob glanced over at me before looking back out at the dark dirt road. Pulling to a stop in front of my house he looked at it then to me I was quickly looking around for the beat up Subaru before letting out a small sight of relief, thank God Karen wasn't home yet.

"Thanks for the ride Jacob." I said quickly undoing my seat belt before reaching for the door. Jacob was out of the truck and at my door at a speed I didn't think was possible for a man of his size… for a man at all. I looked at Jacob arching a brow before sliding out of the truck.

"Your welcome Quincy. I'll be here at 6:30 to pick you up." Jacob said shutting the door behind me I turned to look at him arching a brow as I shook my head no.

"No that's fine Jacob, honestly I don't need you or Seth to baby sit me. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I said my temper starting to flare as Jacob let out a soft growl.

"Don't worry about Seth. I said _I_ will be here at 6:30 so be ready Quincy." Letting out a growl of my own I looked up at Jacob.

"I said that I. Don't. Need. You.-" I said trying to stress my meaning but Jacob just waved a hand dismissing my words.

"Quincy, please humor me." Jacob said looking down at me an almost pleading look in his eyes. Why the hell did I want to give into him? Why did I feel a pull on my heart to do whatever it was to keep this man I hardly knew happy? I sighed shrugging my small shoulders.

"Fine." I said turning away from Jacob starting to climb up the steps to the small house I dug in my purse for the keys. Just like last night my sister pulled up beside Jacob's truck killing the engine Karen got out of the car walking over to me as she looked at yet another huge Native, my native, wait what the fuck was with the jealousy? Jacob wasn't mine. He wasn't mine. Those words hurt for some reason I just brushed it off. Karen looked to me arching a brow.

"Who's this one Quincy?" She asked once again turning her eyes on Jacob.

"Jacob Black. Seth had something to do so Jacob brought me home."

"I don't know how I feel about all these random guys being around you Quincy." Karen said turning her attention to me. My eyebrows shot up to my hair line as I looked at my older sister.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Karen? You're acting like I'm doing something besides getting a ride to work since my wonderful sister uses the car all the damned time."

Karen looked at me cocking a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you?"

I could of swore a heard a small animistic growl from behind me as I looked at my sister.

"No Karen. I don't sleep around, that's your specialty remember?" I asked quietly. Karen glared at me, yes I know that was low but fuck I was tired of being blamed for something I never did. Hell I didn't even have a boyfriend back in Texas. I never so much as made out with a boy. I wasn't pretty enough for any guy to look twice in my direction. Since being in Forks Karen had already been with three different guys from the Police Station she had brought two of them here and from the sounds coming from the room I knew they weren't playing dominos.

"Quincy green doesn't look good on your too pale skin."

I knew I was pale, I wasn't blessed with beautiful flawless skin. I was human. I had my flaws and I embraced them. I had seen what men did to women, I had seen the heart ache, the torture. Most of all I had seen the torture. I didn't want that. No I didn't want a man in my life. I couldn't handle any more pain. Looking at Karen I sighed.

"Are you finished?" I asked softly looking at my sister, the mother in my life. She smirked. "Your not worth it Quincy." Karen said before turning and walking into the small home. Hearing those words cut deep. I knew I wasn't worth it. My parents and brothers told me that and showed me that every day of my life but to hear my sister say that… yea it hurt. Too much. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and hide the pain as I turned to face Jacob.

"I'll be ready." I said looking at him, he was shaking much like Paul had done earlier in the restaurant. There was a look in his eyes of anger and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked softly trying to keep the anger out of his voice I nodded. I was use to anger, I knew how to handle anger.

"I'm fine Jacob. It's getting late you need to go." Jacob took a step toward me pushing some hair out of my eyes the light touch of his hand sent a shock wave through my body. I couldn't handle this, he shouldn't be touching me. Men meant pain. Men meant pain. I kept reminding myself as Jacob looked down at me for some reason I wasn't afraid of Jacob, he was a huge man towering over me he could easily hurt me if he wanted but I felt no fear.

"She's lying Quincy." He said softly that look back in his eyes. That's when it hit me. That look in his eyes was pity. He felt sorry for me. I stepped away from him like he had physically hit me.

"Don't feel sorry for me Jacob. I don't want your pity." I said turning away from him, I couldn't handle being someone else's charity case.

"Quincy!" I heard Jacob call as I slammed the door shut behind me locking it as I fell back against it sliding down the hard oak I felt tears pricking my eyes. "Quincy please listen to me… I don't feel sorry for you. Pity is the last thing I could ever feel for you." Jacob said through the door as I shook my head not answering him as I wiped the damned tears away.

"I'll be here to pick you up in the morning Quincy." He said softly I listened to the sound of his feet on the stairs then the roar of the engine came to life as he drove away.

Karen came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later she looked at me as I sat on the couch curled up staring at some stupid tv show. My sister came over to the couch licking her lips a nervous habit we both shared.

"Quincy… can we talk?" She asked softly looking at me I moved my feet out of the way she slid down onto the couch looking at me as I turned to look at her better. "I shouldn't of said what I said…" she started out I just looked at her. I was use to the drill. People hurt me. People cool off. People come to apologize. I accept apology and repeat. I sighed looking at my sister.

"It-I'm-I can't do this right now Karen." I said softly standing up, Karen sat there before she nodded.

"Alright, I really am sorry Quincy. I shouldn't of said when I did. I know I hurt you, and I cant take it back. I am so sorry." Karen said as I walked out of the living room.

"Good night Karen. I love you." I said stopping at the entrance of the living room making sure Karen heard me.

"I love you Quincy." Karen said looking me in the eyes before I turned toward the bathroom going to take a long shower. My thoughts going back to Jacob as I sighed stripping off my clothes before stepping into the shower. He felt sorry for me. That killed me. I didn't need another person feeling like I was a charity case… especially him. I heard a pained howl as tears slipped down my face. Damn it. I hated to cry. Tears meant weakness. I had fought so hard for so long not to be weak.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Dont forget to let me know if you want a chapter from Jake's POV :)**


	4. Thy Imprinter

**Here's it is :D sorry for the delay I work at a nursing home 12 hour shifts so when I work depending on the day sometimes I don't work on a chapter for the story. Hope ya'll forgive me :) **

**I'm working on the next chapter later today. **

**Happy readings!**

* * *

**I**f I were to be honest with myself I knew the pale faced woman at the diner was going to mean something important to me there was an unmistakable tug at my heart when I heard her speaking with my father yesterday. There was a sound to her laugh that made me want to hear it over and over. I wanted to be the reason she laughed. I knew once I looked in her eyes it would be over. So I fell back on what I knew. I was an ass to her. I wouldn't look at her. Period. Seth seemed to sense this and so did Brady but neither one questioned me. They knew better than to question their Alpha. And then it happened. I hadn't meant too but I looked in her eyes at the diner and it was over. I imprinted. I was done.

After Paul almost phased in front of her I had never wanted to kill someone as much as I wanted to kill him. He could of hurt her, images of Emily flashed through my mind a small growl escaped from my throat I saw Seth looking over at me as we neared the diner.

"Hey, Brady I'm leaving now." I heard my imprint say as we walked into the diner Paul cutting in front of Seth and me.

"Ok…wait didn't Seth bring you today?" Brady said from somewhere in back.

"Yea, but he got a little side tracked…" Side-tracked… that's a funny way to put it. If she only knew what I had brought her into.

"Give me 20 minutes and I'll take you home Q." My eyes went straight to Quincy as she sat on a stool playing with her jacket sleeve I heard a her soft sigh. I watched as Paul started to walk toward her growling slightly. My inner wolf started fighting to get out of his cage. Paul was trying to get his ass handed to him. Seems like he needed to learn a thing or two about messing with the Alpha's imprint. Paul started walking closer to Quincy I moved to block his path earning a growl from him. "Back down Paul." I said staring him down. Paul growled again I let out low 'back the fuck off before I rip your testicles off' growl. As the gods as my witness he didn't want to keep screwing around with my imprint.

"Hey Brady, I'm out. I'll text you when I get home." I couldn't help but growl again, fuck I was turning into Sam. I was never this jealous… well except for Bella… I pushed those thoughts away. She made her decision I was over that part of my life.

"You can't just walk home Quincy, its dark." Brady called out still from the back knowing what kind of storm was brewing up front.

Quincy went to walk toward the door. "I'll be fine Brady, I'm a big girl." Didn't she know what kind of things were out there? We were killing vampires right and left. She couldn't be alone. I wouldn't allow it. She was _my_ imprint, I had to protect her.

"I'll take you home." I said quickly catching a hold of her elbow I saw her looking up at me with a million questions in her eyes I could only smile. I watched a small smile play on her lips, I loved making her smile. I would have to do that more often. I could almost feel Paul glaring at her. I'm not sure what his problem was but I was ready to knock him down a peg or two after I made sure my imprint was home safely.

"I-I'll be ok… really." Quincy's heart rate picked up, I could tell she was getting nervous. I didn't want her to be nervous with me.

"Please let me take you home Quincy, it's dark out and we live in a wooded area." Quincy licked her lips as she processed my words.

"Alright. Fine, whatever." I smiled a small victory smile before ushering her out of the door.

"He has a temper. He never should of pulled that shit." I said more to myself than to her my voice dropping as the anger started to course through my veins. I could feel a wave of fear coming from my imprint's direction. Wait… had I scared her? Damn. I didn't want my imprint to fear me. I quickly pushed my anger to the back burner placing a soft hand on the small of her back. "Come on my truck is right over here." I turned her toward my truck, old Red.

"I don't live that far from here maybe 10 minutes I can just walk, really it's no problem." Quincy was trying again to get out of letting me take her home. I just shook my head.

"No Quincy. I'm taking you home." The authority in my voice make her take a a quick look at me as she started I could tell she was trying to figure out what had happened. I knew playing the Alpha card wasn't the best route to go but damn it I wasn't going to let her walk in the dark by herself knowing there was a vampire out there.

"Suit yourself." Quincy replied moving to get into my truck. I loved that fire she had burning somewhere inside of her. I could tell she was hiding something, I just didn't know what but I was going to find out you can bank on that.

The drive was tense and a little awkward, she sat stiff beside me her eyes looking from the road to me as if I was going to jump her at any second. The thought that someone had made her afraid like this sent a familiar anger burning in my viens. I could and I would protect her until my dying day. Even if Quincy rejected the imprint I would still protect her with everything I had.

"Turn right." Her soft voice finally broke the silence.

"I know. Seth told me where you lived." My voice was a little more strained than I wanted. Seth had spent time with my imprint, he was getting to know her better than I was. She trusted Seth and she feared me on some level. That killed me. Yes, I was jealous of Seth. I knew Seth would never try to do anything with Quincy, hell the pup knew better but I was jealous of the friendship I saw between them. I wanted that. I wanted Quincy to turn to me and corny as it sounded I wanted her to tell me everything. I wanted to be her support person.

Pulling to a stop in front of her house I looked at it then to Quincy who was looking around for her sister I heard her small sigh of relief. Seth had told me all about the sister.

"Thanks for the ride Jacob." Quincy was quickly undoing the seat belt I just smiled before moving out of the truck and over to her door opening it for her. She looked at me arching a brow before sliding out of my truck. Maybe I did that a little too fast… oh well. Mission accomplished.

"Your welcome Quincy. I'll be here at 6:30 to pick you up." I said shutting the door as she turned around arching a brow at me. Yea, she did that a lot.

"No that's fine Jacob, honestly I don't need you or Seth to baby sit me. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I could hear the anger starting to come across in her voice. I had to admit, I liked the firey side of my imprint.

"Don't worry about Seth. I said _I_ will be here at 6:30 so be ready Quincy." I heard a little growl escape her lips as I felt a tinge of arousal hit me. No, fuck. That growl was a turn on. Focus Black. I shook my head focusing on Quincy.

"I said that I. Don't. Need. You.-" She was still fussing about being picked up. I waved my hand dismissing her words.

"Quincy, please humor me." I looked down at her hoping the imprint bond would work. I knew it had when she let out another sigh and shrugged her small shoulders.

"Fine." She turned away from me starting to climb up the steps to the small house digging in her purse. I heard the sound of a car before I saw it pulling up beside my truck killing the engine a woman got out of the car. So this must be Karen… She walked over to my imprint as she looked at me the back to Quincy arcing a brow. I didn't like the way she was looking at Q.

"Who's this one Quincy?" She asked once again looking at me. I saw the way she was sizing me up, trying to figure out if she could get me in her bed or not. That would be a hell to the fucking no.

"Jacob Black. Seth had something to do so Jacob brought me home." I heard Quincy's soft voice, she sounded so timid. I hated it. Where was that fire I had heard not even 10 minutes earlier?

"I don't know how I feel about all these random guys being around you Quincy." Karen said turning her attention back to Quincy. I could see the shock on her face as she looked at her sister.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Karen? You're acting like I'm doing something besides getting a ride to work since my wonderful sister uses the car all the damned time." There it was…

Karen looked at her cocking a brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you?" I couldn't help but growl at that. My imprint was not a whore. I don't care who the person is, they will not speak to my imprint like that.

"No Karen. I don't sleep around, that's your specialty remember?" Quincy said glaring at her sister.

"Quincy green doesn't look good on your too pale skin." What the fuck?

I watched seeing the fight draining out of Quincy. I knew I had missed something big. I couldn't understand why she was so timid at times but so fiery the next.

"Are you finished?" Quincy asked I saw the smirk forming on her sister's lips.

"Your not worth it Quincy." I was swallowed almost instantly by pain, the pain my imprint was feeling. I couldn't help but take a deep breath as Quincy turned to look at me. I knew she didn't see it but I was amazed at how strong my imprint was. I knew she wanted to cry I could feel the pain and here she was looking up at me, yes I saw the tears swimming in her eyes, but she held herself together as she looked at me.

"I'll be ready."

"Are you ok?" I trying to keep the anger out of my voice as she nodded,

"I'm fine Jacob. It's getting late you need to go." I took a step toward my imprint pushing some hair out of her eyes the light touch sent a sensual tingle through my body. I could feel her pulling away from me.

"She's lying Quincy." I wanted to wipe the pain away, I wanted to comfort her. As the words left my lips I knew instantly that wasn't the right thing to say as I watched her ste away from me like I had hit her or something.

"Don't feel sorry for me Jacob, don't pity me." What the fuck was she talking about? I didn't feel sorry for her, I sure as hell didn't pity her. I wanted to comfort her. To hold her, to try and help to take the pain away. Before I could respond she had ran away from me. Locking herself in her house. I could smell the saltiness of her tears as she cried silently on the other side of the door. I wanted to bust the damn thing down and take her in my arms. I wanted to help her.

"Quincy… please listen to me. I don't feel sorry for you…. And Pity is the last thing I could ever feel for you." I said softly placing my arm against the door as I spoke knowing she could hear me as I listened to her heart beat pick up a little. "I'll be here to pick you up in the morning Quincy." With that I turned and walked away. My heart breaking for my imprint. How was I suppose to protect her when she wouldn't let me in? Heading back to the res I threw my truck in park when my house came into view. I needed to clear my head.

I phased as soon as I reached the trees anger coursing threw my veins as I thought about that bitch calling my imprint a whore. Paul almost phasing in the restaurant when my imprint was so close. Her blue eyes held so much pain. I didn't know where to start to try to help her. She was lost. I could tell that much. She was hurting but she wouldn't let anyone in to try and help her. She wasn't use to someone wanting to be there for her.

Well I would change that. I would be there for my imprint no matter what. I wasn't going to fuck this up.

Not even realizing where I was heading I stopped in front of that white house I had left a few minutes ago. I could hear the shower running, I could smell my imprint's sweet smell of honeysuckle mixed with her soap then the familiar smell of her tears assaulted my senses. She was crying. My heart broke as I felt her pain, she felt like she wasn't good enough. Quincy was giving up so much for her sister and her sister was the one who caused her this pain. I let out a pained howl. I felt her heart flutter softly before she calmed herself. I found a spot of the forest floor and laid down watching the lights slowly start to turn off as my imprint and her sister got ready for bed. I just wanted to make sure she was safe.

It was close to midnight when Quincy's heartbeat finally started to slow down as she let sleep finally take her. She needed rest. I stayed there in my spot for a little while longer before heading back to my place. I needed to rest for a little bit before I went to pick her up.

I didn't know what my imprint had went through but I was determined to figure it out but first I had to earn her trust. I had to figure out who to be a good imprint, protect her and most importantly not scare her off. I could do this. I had to do this.

Glancing over at my clock it was already 4... Two and a half more hours and I could see my Quincy's face. I had to take things slow… I couldn't screw this up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what ya think **


End file.
